This invention relates to customer service facilities. Such facilities may include self-service facilities such as a self-service motor fuel dispensing facility. Alternatively such facilities may include an attended facility such as a fast food outlet. Particularly this invention relates to methods and systems for dispensing cash to customers at such facilities.
Self-service facilities at which users may make purchases are becoming increasingly popular. Allowing the customer to serve themself enables the customer to work at their own pace. It also minimizes the number of personnel that the operator of the facility must employ to service customers. One type of self-service facility that is becoming increasingly popular is a self-service fuel dispensing facility. At such facilities customers are enabled to pump their own motor fuel. Users often pay a cashier for the amount of fuel purchased. One cashier is enabled to monitor several fuel dispensing pumps and receive payment conveniently from many customers.
Many motor fuel dispensing establishments have expanded their merchandise offerings to include other items. Many such facilities instead of merely being a xe2x80x9cgasoline stationxe2x80x9d are now a xe2x80x9cconvenience storexe2x80x9d offering a variety of food and beverage items as well as other products. This business model has proven highly successful as motorists who must stop for fuel will often make impulse purchases of beer, cigarettes, lottery tickets, food and other items. These other purchases provide substantial additional profit for the operator. The customer is able to pick up items conveniently and to pay for such items as well as the motor fuel they have dispensed.
In recent years more service stations and other self-service facilities have enabled users to make payment using credit or debit cards. In the motor fuel dispensing environment an electronic interface is often provided through which a user may elect to pay either inside the facility or at the pump. The user interface also includes a card reader into which the user may insert their credit or debit card. If the card is verified as a valid card, the user may dispense the motor fuel into their vehicle and have the charge for the merchandise applied to the account associated with the card. Many electronic self-service motor fuel dispensing terminals also include a receipt printer which provides the customer with a printed receipt for their purchase.
While electronic motor fuel dispensing terminals are convenient they also have drawbacks. One drawback for the operator of the facility is that the customer no longer needs to go into the facility where other merchandise is available for purchase. As a result, a customer is less likely to make an impulse purchase. This can lower the overall profitability of the operation. A further drawback is that if the customer does wish to purchase merchandise from the facility, the customer is required to wait in line with other customers who are paying for fuel and merchandise. If the customer does not have cash available to pay for the merchandise the customer""s credit card or other card must be verified again in a separate transaction inside the facility. This unduly delays the customer as well as other customers who are waiting to deal with the cashier or other individual service provider.
A further drawback with conventional self-service dispensing environments, including motor fuel dispensing environments, is that if the user does wish to make a purchase within the facility, the user""s car remains adjacent to the dispensing station. This often delays other customers who are waiting to fuel their vehicles. Customers may choose not to wait and will simply drive to another service station rather than be delayed.
Most consumers prefer to pay cash for certain purchases. This is particularly true for low value items. Many consumers do not believe that the delays associated with card based purchases are justified when the item being purchased is of low value. Sellers also do not appreciate the fees, delay or inconvenience associated with processing card based transactions for very small amounts. To provide users with cash at convenient locations, automated teller machines (ATMs) have been installed in retail establishments. Such ATMs enable users to obtain cash by withdrawing it from their accounts through use of a debit card or by charging it against a credit card account.
A drawback of using ATMs in some self-service environments such as a motor fuel dispensing station, is that it takes time for the user to operate the ATM within the facility. This may translate into a delay. A delay can be harmful for the operator""s business if a customer""s car remains at the fuel dispensing pump for an extended period while the customer is within the sales facility operating the ATM. This may discourage other customers from stopping. Further, if the customer finds a line at the ATM within the facility, the customer may choose not to wait to obtain cash. As a result, the user will not make the additional purchases at the sales facility that they would have otherwise made.
Similar conditions and considerations exist in other types of customer service facilities. For example, gaming facilities, amusement facilities, ticketing and other environments may not provide optimum transaction throughput and profitability due to customers having to complete a number of time-consuming steps. Such delays exist in both self service facilities as well as facilities that are attended by a human service provider. Drive-through customer service operations such as fast food restaurants also can cause customers to suffer delays and may lose business due to slow transaction throughput. Customers in a drive-through fast food environment may limit their purchases because they have a limited amount of cash available. Customers in such drive-through facilities may be discouraged from using credit or debit cards because it may slow down activities at the payment and delivery stations. The operators of such fast food facilities as well as customers, may prefer that credit or debit cards not be used to make payment as to do so will increase their wait to obtain merchandise. This additional time includes not only the time required to authorize the transaction using an electronic payment network, but also the additional steps associated with having the customer receive credit card or debit card receipts related to their purchase. Potential customers considering whether to stop to purchase food or other merchandise from a drive-through facility may also be discouraged from stopping to make the purchase if the wait appears too long or they have experienced a delay in the past.
Customers wishing to make a purchase from a customer service facility but who either prefer to use cash or are required by the seller to pay with cash, may first need to visit a bank or other facility with an ATM in order to acquire such cash. This requires the customer to make an additional stop at another location before patronizing the customer service facility. It is not uncommon for persons who might otherwise intend to make a purchase to completely forego the purchasing activity because they have to take the time to obtain additional cash first. This is particularly true in operations like drive-through food service environments where the customer may stop if they have the available cash, but can forego the purchase if they do not have the cash available. If the customer defers the purchase until they get the cash there is an increased probability that they will make the food purchase at the most convenient location after they have been able to obtain adequate cash. As a result the customer service facility that the consumer may actually prefer may lose the customer""s business because the customer considers being able to pay with cash a prerequisite.
Thus there exists a need for more efficient transaction processes and cash delivery methods for use in connection with customer service facilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of operating a transaction facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for operating a self-service facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cash delivery method for a customer service facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for delivering cash at a motor fuel dispensing facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which achieves improved delivery of cash at a self-service facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for operating an attended customer service facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of delivering cash at an attended customer service facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method of delivering cash at a drive-through food service facility.
Further objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Modes for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary embodiment of the invention by a system and method that are carried out at a self-service facility. In this embodiment the self-service facility is a motor fuel dispensing facility which includes self-service merchandise dispensing machines such as fuel pumps. A facility located remote from the self-service dispensing machines such as a service station or convenience store is associated with the self-service dispensing machines. The customer may make payment or purchase other merchandise at the associated facility.
In one exemplary form of the invention the self-service fuel dispensing machine includes a customer interface with an article reader for reading a credit card, debit card or other feature or article associated with a source of monetary value. When the user dispenses the merchandise which in the described embodiment is motor fuel from the self-service dispensing machine, the charge associated with the merchandise is charged to the source of value.
The user is also enabled to input through an input device on the self-service dispensing machine an input corresponding to a request for an amount of cash. The charge for the amount is also assessed against the user""s credit card or other source of monetary value from which payment is being made.
In some embodiments of the invention the self-service dispensing machine includes an output device such as a printer. This printer is operative to produce an item which is a voucher or other printed document that may be redeemed by the user for an amount of cash. This can be accomplished by the user taking the item to the facility and presenting it to a service provider. Alternatively information associated with the user or their transaction such as biometric data, a code or other feature may be used to identify the user as being entitled to receive cash. The service provider provides the user with the amount of cash. If the user wishes to purchase other merchandise or services, the value of the other merchandise or services may be deducted from the cash which is provided to the user. Alternatively, the user may be provided with the cash and may then provide a portion of the cash as payment for goods or services purchased. In some embodiments of the invention an item may be dispensed from the self-service dispensing machine which includes machine readable indicia corresponding to the amount that the user is to receive. At the remote facility the service provider may read the machine readable indicia with a reading device and dispense the cash to the user. This reading may be done with a manually operable device for reading indicia or automatically with a reading device connected to a cash dispensing mechanism.
In alternative embodiments of the invention the self-service merchandise dispensing machine includes a cash value dispensing mechanism. In these circumstances the cash value is dispensed to the user directly at the dispensing machine in the form of one or more notes. In these alternative embodiments the user is enabled to receive the cash without having to enter the facility. However, if the user is interested in making a purchase of other merchandise they may now do so with cash which reduces the time that will be spent making the purchase.
In further alternative embodiments the self-service merchandise dispensing machine includes a cash value accepting device. This cash value accepting device may be integrated with the cash dispensing mechanism or may be a separate mechanism. This enables a user to provide value to the machine in the form of currency notes. Alternatively, machines may be equipped to receive cash value from stored value cards or other forms of cash value items. In these alternative forms of the invention, the self-service dispensing machine will dispense merchandise up to the amount of cash value input by the user. If the user does not use all of the cash value input, the dispensing machine may be operative to provide the user with an item such as a printed document. The printed document may be redeemed at the facility for the amount of change the user is entitled to receive. Alternative embodiments may use a biometric feature or other item or feature to identify a user as entitled to receive change. Of course, the user may choose to purchase other merchandise and apply their change against such purchases.
Alternative forms of the invention may be used in attended customer service environments. In an exemplary embodiment, such an environment may include a drive-through type fast food restaurant. In such a facility a customer may enter their order through an audio connection to a human service provider by making selections through an input device or through other suitable means. If the customer chooses to pay using a source of value such as an account associated with a credit or debit card, the card or article is presented to an appropriate reading device to identify the account. Alternatively biometric features of the user or other articles may be used to identify the user and/or their account.
Through an output device user may be presented with options to pay for their order from their account and/or to obtain an amount of cash. If the user wishes to obtain cash they do so by entering an appropriate input. The user is then provided with the capability of being identified as entitled to receive the cash and/or the merchandise they have ordered. This may be done for example by providing the user with a receipt or other paper document with indicia that can be used to indicate that they are entitled to the selected amount of cash. Alternatively items or information such as a code may be provided to or alternatively selected by, the customer which identifies them and/or the transaction. The code may then be used as a basis for providing cash. In other alternative systems biometric features of a customer or features of their clothing or vehicle may be used to identify them and/or the transaction which entitles them to receive the selected amount of cash.
In the exemplary fast food drive-through embodiment, the customer after leaving the order station travels to a cash receiving station. This may be the same as the merchandise receiving station where the customer receives their food. Alternatively it may be an intermediate station positioned between where the order is placed and where food is received. At the cash receiving station the customer and/or transaction is identified and the cash is delivered to the customer. This may be done for example by the customer presenting the article, feature or other characteristic, which indicates that the customer is the person entitled to the previously selected amount of cash. Such articles or features may include as previously discussed, a card or other article used to initiate the transaction, a document or receipt provided to the customer, a biometric feature of the customer, a code provided to or selected by the customer, a feature associated with the customer or their vehicle, or a combination thereof, which identifies the customer as entitled to receive the cash. In response to the identifying characteristic, the cash is provided to the customer at the delivery station.
The customer also receives their merchandise such as the food ordered. This may be done at the same station where the cash is delivered. Alternatively the customer may drive to another station to receive the food. The customer may identify themself as entitled to receive the merchandise using one or more of the features that were used to identify the customer as entitled to receive cash. Alternatively other or additional approaches may be used to verify that the customer is the person entitled to receive the ordered food.
In alternative forms of the invention a customer in a fast food drive-through environment or other customer service environment, may be provided with the option to receive cash at the cash delivery station and to make payment for the food or other merchandise using a portion of the cash delivered. In other alternative embodiments a customer who has initially chosen to pay cash for the merchandises delivered at the merchant delivery station may choose to obtain cash at the cash delivery station. This may be done by enabling the cash delivery station to operate in the manner similar to a drive-through type ATM, in addition to operating to dispense cash to customers who have previously made a transaction selection which includes a dispense of cash.
It should be understood that these applications of the present invention to self service and attended customer transaction environments are but examples of the present invention. Numerous variations and configurations of the invention may be made utilizing the principles discussed.